


After Night Falls

by ASadHermitStory



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Seduction to the Dark Side, Captivity, Geonosis (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Rape, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadHermitStory/pseuds/ASadHermitStory
Summary: After night falls on Geonosis, Dooku attempts once more to seduce Obi-Wan to the dark side.
Relationships: Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	After Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this turned out, so I'm posting it! Similarities to one of my other fics are not coincidental--I misread a request for Dooku/Qui-Gon as Dooku/Obi-Wan. Obviously I fail at reading comprehension.

Night falls on Geonosis.

The temperature of the air does not change this far below ground, nor does the ambient light provided by unknown sources fade. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan knows that night has fallen. He feels it in the Force, the bustling rhythms of daytime life slowing to stillness and silence, interrupted only by the occasional, weak burst of furtive activity, like the glimmer of a single star across the black vacuum of space.

The relative peace and quiet has given Obi-Wan plenty of time to think. He cannot escape his thoughts, in fact, no more than he can escape imprisonment by the Geonosians. At present, he hangs in mid-air, rotating in lazy, nonstop circles. His wrists and ankles have been electrostatically bound. It is not a good situation by any means, and Obi-Wan has every reason to expect there to be worse yet to come in very short order.

_What if I told you that the Republic was no under the control of a Dark Lord of the Sith?_

Count Dooku of Serenno said that, but he must be lying, lying brazenly. He was a traitor, sowing seeds of doubt and mistrust in Obi-Wan’s mind. Surely the Jedi would know if the Republic had been so grievously compromised from within…wouldn’t they? If it were true…

“Then your entire existence has been a cruel deception,” Dooku’s deep, regal voice murmurs, low and caressing, like silk across Obi-Wan’s inner ear. A phantom hand cups his cheek. “Serve at my side, Obi-Wan! I could give you the life of honor and dignity you deserve.”

“The life of a traitor has no honor,” Obi-Wan retorts. But his flesh tingles at the sensation of touch, and he aches. Old heartache, mourning the untimely passing of his former Master, and a different kind of ache altogether, urgent and sweet, racing along his nerve endings and settling lower…

_Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you._

Obi-Wan said that, but if he’s honest, he isn’t sure. His former Master chafed at the restrictions placed upon him by the Council, and he had been unswerving in his declarations of loyalty to _his_ former Master.

Dooku had been Qui-Gon’s former Master.

“Yes, Obi-Wan, I could be for you now what he was for you then. I could be your new master,” Dooku says. “And I could be _more_.”

The voice is like a warm dark pool, and Obi-Wan wants to submerge himself within it. He was elevated to Knighthood too soon, took on the responsibility of an apprentice too quickly. If he could be mastered once more…ah! Phantom kisses on his throat, fingers stroking his chest, his belly, exploring the sparse hair there, thickening where the most urgent, needful heat is concentrated. Obi-Wan moans, arching his hips, tingling, and the touch, feather-light, slips behind, between, _inside—_

It is thick and long as it settles. The galaxy seems to pause, with bated breath, and then, it begins to thrust—

_You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together, we will destroy the Sith!_

“No! I will not! I will not join with you.”

The sensation of fullness subsides abruptly. Obi-Wan takes one shaking breath and holds it. He exhales and takes another. Slowly but surely, he works toward centering himself again in the Force, focusing on the natural peace and stillness of the Geonosian night. He is a Jedi, and he will not betray his oath for Dooku.

He almost succeeds in believing that.


End file.
